pokepark_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra
Description Ultra (real name Jeremy Nalley) is one of the five protagonists of PokePark 2. Unlike the others, he is human. Personality He is the biggest jerk on the team. If there's anyone he hates, it's Snivy. He has been shown to repeatedly attempt to slit Snivy's throat, bash her head in with a baseball bat, set her on fire, etc. He is also the only character to ever cuss, and he does it constantly. It's hard to get him on his good side. He also hates people who are jerks, despite the fact he IS a jerk. Relationships Pikachu: Ultra treats him the nicest, due to his love of Pikachu. Oshawott: Ultra never seems to have any hate relationship towards him. Snivy: Ultra's main target for bullying. Sometimes, he'll try and use his weapons to even kill her. When at the bridge, the player has to fight him with Snivy. No matter what, Snivy cannot win no matter how much she tries. Ultra then after the fight turns into Ink-Bendy and covers the ground in Snivy's blood. He doesn't kill her, but he severely injures her. During the dancing part if the player is using Snivy, he will throw random items at the Grass-type. Also when changing Pokemon, he will either chase after Snivy or threaten her with a knife before walking away. Queen Serperior: Even though neither of them like Snivy's attitude, Ultra doesn't treat her with respect either. Tepig: TBA. Role in Story Ultra is unlocked along with Oshawott at the beginning of the game and doesn't seem that much of a bad guy. Until you meet Snivy. He will repeatedly attempt to kill her or injure her severely. Upon getting past the Bisharp at the bridge, Ultra will pull Snivy back and challenge her to a fight. The player controls Snivy, but the player has no choice but to lose the fight. Upon being defeated, Snivy won't quit fighting. But Ultra will overpower her and attempt to choke the life out of her. When Snivy gets rude, Ultra proceeds to turn into Ink-Bendy and chase Snivy down, causing her to black out. A few minutes later, she wakes up surrounded by her own blood. Ultra then asks if she surrenders and Snivy finally stops. Pikachu and Oshawott will then take Snivy to Queen Serperior. When the player is required to chase down Snivy, Ultra will let her run off. But when Snivy feels safe, Ultra teleports in front of her and smashes her with his baseball bat. Ultra proceeds to keep bullying Snivy along the way through the game. He uses his powers to quickly defeat any enemy that gets in the way. At the end of the game, Ultra tries to skin Snivy alive. But a Greninja shows up and tells him to stop. Because of his love for Greninja, he stops. This doesn't mean he isn't done with Snivy though. Powers Ultra has several powers that he can't use in the fighting part. Knife: His main slashing weapon. Baseball Bat: His main smacking weapon. Kick: A powerful kick that sends anyone flying. Fireball: Releases a fireball. First used against Snivy due to Grass being weak against Fire. Ink-Bendy Transformation: He transforms into Ink-Bendy and charges at anyone. This move can instant KO anyone. Teleportation: Self-explanatory. Type Change: He can change his fireball into different types of moves to use against different types. Xenomorph Summon: Summons a Xenomorph to attack enemies. Choke: Grabs enemies by the throat and bashes their head on the ground all while choking them. Rocket Launcher: Launches a rocket that explodes on contact. Sword: His backup slashing weapon. Telekinesis: Explanatory. Scream: Screams extremely loudly, stunning enemies. Rayquaza Summon: Summons a Rayquaza from thin air to attack enemies with Dragon Pulse. Hellhole: Summons a hole in the ground straight to hell for enemies to fall in. Twitch: He twitches in place, showing sharp teeth and knocking enemies back. Pistols: Ultra's shooting weapons. His main attack is sliding across the ground and kicking enemies into the air. Then he draws out his pistols and shoots them. Category:Protagonists Category:Jerks